Cus they're getting a happy ending, Chuck damn it!
by redinkwhitehand
Summary: How I want the last very scene of Supernatural to go. Stupid and sentimental, I know but I stand by the title. Hastily written through tears, I've mentioned my favourite characters, but missed a ton I know Minor Destiel and Samleen


They jumped through the portal.

Sam turned to see follow Dean behind him, and the portal still open and glowing.

"Did it work?" Dean asked looking around; there was nothing but white, white emptiness, them and the portal.

"Don't know, Billie said if we jumped through, this rip and the others would close" Sam frowned at the still open rip behind them.

It made a noise, a soft static sound, the brother's breaths hitch and they both took a step back.

Castiel came sliding through the portal.

"God damn it! You son of a bitch!" Dean cried, leaning down to help him up.

"Dean!"

It was Sam's voice; Dean glanced at his brother who was still looking at the portal. This was shrinking, rapidly, until it closed with a soft pop.

Leaving just the two brothers and the angel.

"Looks like it worked" Sam's voice was flat

"Well hopefully that means the others are safe" Dean pulled Cas on to his feet.

"What the hell you doing here?" he demanded

The angel frowned

"I wasn't going to leave you, or Sam, here alone!" he leaned into Dean and added hushly "Especially after you kissed me"

Dean cheeks flushed and he glanced over at Sam, who's eyes where widen in surprise

"That was, eh, that was a last minute thing. You know I was going to die and…"

"You didn't think you'd have to live with consequences?" Cas finished his blue eyes looking piercingly at Dean; they were full of hurt and anger

"I just you know looked at you and err, couldn't think of anything to say" he mumbled looking away

"Guys we've got a whole lot of eternity ahead of us, don't make this awkward" Sam injected, just to save his brother from becoming an unnatural shade of red.

"What about Jack?" Dean asked, hoping to get on to a safer subject

"You're Mom and Bobby are going to keep an eye on him. He'll be fine, he understands" Cas there is a degree of uncertainty in his voice

"He's got a good heart and he's strong" Sam reassured him

"The worlds safe now anyway" Dean added

He went to pat Cas on the shoulder then changed his mind and wondered off for a few steps, looking around at the space they were standing in

"Where are we?"

Cas glanced around

"Looks like the empty"

"The place angels go when they die?" Dean asked

The angel nodded confirmation

Sam become very alert

"Didn't you say something lived here?" he asked looking around wary

"He doesn't seem to be at home" Cas said dryly

"So what now?" Dean looked at both of them

Sam shrugged; Cas shook his head and continued looking around

There was nothing, nothing for miles, just white, above, below all around. Dean didn't even know how there was floor underneath him.

"Should have brought some beer" Dean muttered

"Here" a bottle of his favourite beer was offered under his nose

He turned to see Chuck standing there, his was in a white Indian style tunic and trousers, smiling benevolently

"God?" Cas squinted at the man

"Chuck?" Sam looked relieved and almost happy

"Thanks" Dean took the beer

"How you guys doing?" Chuck was trying to be casually but there was slight nervousness about him

"Better now you're here" Dean swigged the beer

"I'll say" Sam eyes were shinning with hope

"Why are you here?" Cas asked, again squinting at the deity

"Well funny storey …" Chuck chuckled

"You going to save us right?" Sam asked with full puppy dog eyes

"Well…" Chuck grimaced

"He can't save you" Amara stepped in, out of nowhere.

Like Cuck she was wearing a white, a dress, slightly more in the Greek goddess style.

"What? But you're, you're you" Sam face fell

"True, but if I take you guys back. It will all break" he looked at the three of them "All of it, not just your world. What you did fixed the world and everyone's safe. Bringing you three back will just undo everything"

Sam wiped away tears that had been gathering at the corners of his eyes

Cas nodded in solemn understanding

Dean chugged the beer

"I guess this it is it then" he said when he finished the bottle

"Well no" Chuck inclined his head "I've, I mean we've" he glanced at Amara "been working on something"

Amara nodded

"A new place, one we both are contributing to" she said pointedly

Chuck gave a little shrug and turned back to the guys

"Please sit" he gestured behind them

A long white dining table had appeared, with sculpted seats around it.

Cas frowned as they went over

"A new world, but that would mean sacrificing one of you" he asked as they sat

"No, not this time" Amara replied

"How then?" Cas persisted, he seemed irritated

"Well" Chuck leant on the table "we're cheating slightly"

"Cheating" this time Sam frowned

"Yes, you see last time I needed a sacrifice for the amount of energy to create something" Chuck smiled "but this time I'm going to borrow things"

"Borrow?" Dean was clearly not following any of this

Chuck waved his hands around

"Yeah, raid my best bits creation wise"

"Like you three" Amara smiled at the puzzled group

"Exactly, bring some of my favourites over"

Chuck beamed

"Come on Dad! you're not supposed to have favourites!"

They turned to see a familiar brown haired man, who was grinning ear to ear

"Gabriel!" Cas jumped up from his seat and looked at the man in confusion

"In flesh! Come here little brother!" Gabriel wrapped his arms around the stunned Cas "Fellas" he said to Sam and Dean, as he took a seat.

Cas remained standing, still dumbfounded.

"You alive" Sam said

"Again" Dean added

"Yes, I was dead for reals" he looked over at Chuck "Then good old Dad and Auntie Amara came along, and well, here I am" he spread his arms wide

"Glad to have you back" Sam said genuinely

Dean nodded in agreement, Cas still stood there staring at them

"Yes, this all very heart-warming but where's the wine?" and British voice asked

They looked over the table to see Balthazar sitting down, a glass of red wine appeared in his hand. He raised it to them

"Cheers boys" he took a sip

"Balthazar, you're here? " Castiel look like he was going to burst into tears "I need to say, that is I'm..."

The blonde angel waved Cas silent

"The whole killing me thing? Can't say I'm all too pleased about it, but you're forgiven" he took another sip of his drink "think we'll skip the hugs though" he added

Cas nodded and sat back down, seeming shocked by all this

"So you brought some of the angel's back" Dean said "that's great" he was trying sound genuine

"Not just angels" a female voice spoke from behind them

They turned to see a red haired women standing there

"Charlie?" Dean almost whispered

"What's up bitches, it's me" she did a little pose "the real me, original brand" she giggled

Boys rushed to crush her in their arms, she gave a slight 'oh', they pulled back but didn't let go completely.

Dean stroked her hair and cupped her smiling face, then planted a kiss on her forehead.

Sam rubbed her back, smiling through tears streaming down his face.

"Wow, you guys" Charlie laughed, but there tears in her eyes

They moved to sit back down; Charlie gave Cas a quick hug, and then sat next to Balthazar

"So, um God? Could there be like Orcs and Elves in this new world? Cus that would be awesome!" she sung the last word

Chuck smiled

"Well they didn't work out last time but, what they hey! we can add them to the list" he looked over to Amara "we may need to bring Tolkien in on that" he added

"Wine for the beautiful lady" Balthazar said charmingly, pouring a bottle into two glasses, handing one over to Charlie

"Thanks, though I'm into women" she said taking the glass

"So am I" he replied, clinking his glass with hers and giving her a wink

Sam gave a soft laugh and look at Dean. His big brother was noticeably overwhelmed with this all.

"You okay?"

"I don't man, I mean, I thought, I thought it will be it. We'll walk through the portal and that would be that" he looked around the table "now this, new world, Gabriel, Balthazar, Charlie and us?" he shook his head

"Hey Dean, it's okay. This is a lot for me as well"

"And me" Cas said

"But it's good though" Sam added

"Yeah" Dean looked at his hands for a moment "Hey Chuck?"

Chuck who had been whispering to Amara looked over to him

"Is this real?" Dean spread hands to the group

"Of course Dean" Chuck said puzzled

"And my Mom, Jack, everyone? They all safe"

Chuck and Amara smiled

"Thanks to you" Chuck replied

"Will they be okay?" Sam asked

Chuck sighed

"Well they gonna miss you two, but yeah in the long run, they turn out okay"

"Will they be in this new world of yours?"

"When they time comes and they want to come over they can" Chuck promised

Dean nodded, Sam started to but stopped

"Oh, wait, our other brother! Adam?"

"About time you guys remembered me!" Adam had appeared next to Charlie

"Sorry man, we've been busy" Dean said flatly

They stared at each other for a moment then burst out laughing

"Yeah, your lives where all kinds of messed up" Adam said as he sat down "Hope this one will be quieter!" he nodded to Sam then looked across Charlie "Hey can I have some of that?" he leaned over and took the bottle off Balthazar

"Dad? A little help?" the angel said, looking forlorn at his empty hand

"Oh, of course" Chuck slapped his hands on the table.

Suddenly it was full, gold plates and bowls of food where down the centre. Goblets had appeared in everyone hands, full of clear liquid. Dean took a sip; it tasted like his favourite beer. There was a plate of burgers near him; Sam had started to nibble on some fruit. Gabriel was serving up some chocolate cake to Cas. He took another sip of drink.

"I'm starting to like this party" he said turning to Sam

"Hey man, you know it's' not a party until Doctor Badass is in town!" Ash stood there arms spread out mock expression of offence on his face.

"This guy is coming to the new world?" Sam joked as he clasped Ashes hand and shook it.

"Well to be honest, he was causing heaven a headache" Chuck said

"Can't help it man! Got to fight the system!" Ash gave a rock and roll sign

Chuck sighed and shook his head

"Good thing we're coming then to keep you in check" and women had appeared behind Ash "and you guys too" Ellen said looking at the boys with a sparkle in her eyes

"Hey" Sam whispered hugging her

Dean got up and hugged her too

"Oh, you boys. I've missed you" she said once she pulled back

"We both have" Jo added appearing by Dean's side

She got a hug too

"Oh man, I don't know how much more I can take" Dean said as the girls sat down

"Can you take a little more?" Kevin asked, he was standing their holding a tablet to his chest

"Kevin!" Sam squeezed him in a bear hug

"Okay, that happened" Kevin said once he was released

"What you got there?" Dean asked

"Oh, a new tablet. A blank slate, literally" he held it up to show they guys

"Kevin's going to be our scribe" Amara explained

"Yep, from prophet to writing a new world" Kevin quipped

"We getting Elves and Orcs" Charlie said loudly so Kevin could here over the increasing noise

"Oh, cool!" Kevin rushed to take the seat opposite her. Nodding to Cas along the way.

Cas looked this way and that down the table and back at the guys

"We're going to need more Angels" he said

"His right" Gabriel said swallowing some cake "I mean I'm awesome in all, but I'm not doing it by myself"

"By yourself?" Balthazar frown

Gabriel waved a fork full of cake

"You know what I mean"

"Well okay, if you think it best" Chuck replied

He and Amara held hands and bent their heads in an almost pray like way

Samandriel, Ezekiel and Hannah appeared; all of them seemed bemused about what had just happened.

"Brothers" Zek said looking at Gab and Cas "What is going on?" he looked round again and spotted Chuck

"Father!" he exclaimed and kneeled, Hannah and Samandriel followed suit

"My children" Chuck said gravely "I have brought you here to serve me in a new world"

"I will be of service to you my Lord, and shan't fail you again" Zek replied solemnly

"Nor I" Hannah said

"Nor I" Samandriel echoed

Gab rolled his eyes

"Dad! You brought back this stuffy lot!"

"Gab, these are the finest Angels I know! They will do well in the new world!" Cas said defensively

"Guys don't start, I don't want a repeated of last time!" Chuck said exasperated

The angels nodded, Chuck gestured for the new three to sit down which they did, still puzzled by it all.

Sam gave a soft chuckle, Dean smiled at the table.

"They'll have their work cut out, but this worlds going to be a good one"

"Probably should leave us salty old timers out then" a familiar voice said

"Speak for yourself old man" another very familiar voice replied

The brothers turned to see Bobby and Rufus there

"Hey you two, I hear you've been busy" Rufus said to the boys staring agape at them

"Um yeah" Sam managed to say then focused on him "It's good to see you"

"Like wise" Rufus replied, he looked to Bobby and then back to them "I leave to three to it, hey Ellen! Save me some drink girl!" he cried as he walked off

They stood staring at each other

"So you. you're our Bobby?" Sam asked

"I would say the one and only but that seems not to be the case" the old man replied

"Bobby" Dean was welling up again

"Hey now, don't you start" Bobby said, tears in his eyes

They hugged

"So you three Idjets been getting into quite a few scrapes since I've been gone"

"Just a few" Dean replied smiling through tears

Bobby nodded

"Well, this world, you get the life you deserve" he patted them on the cheek "Both of you! You hear me!"

"Yes, Sir!" Dean answered

Bobby smiled and looked at the table

"Well, it seems it's going to be a while before anything gets done and I'm not going to be mistaken for a sentimental old fool. So I catch up with you boys after a drink or three" He patted them both on the shoulders before heading over to the table.

"That's our Bobby" Dean said

"Yeah" Sam agreed staring at the table

"Yeah, he did a good job raising you two"

They spun round again

"Better than I ever could" their Dad finished

Sam and Dean just stared, John smiled

"Well, I guess God or Chuck, brought me back for you two" he glanced at them both "but tell you the truth I think you've done better without me"

"Dad, no" Sam shook his head

Tears streamed down Dean's face but he remained silent

"You boys, my boys" John shook his head "I knew you would come out good"

"Adam's here" Dean choked out

John glanced over to the table, Adam hadn't spotted him yet

"Yeah" he nodded "guess I have a lot to make up to all three of you" tears welling in his "I'll do it. The whole rest of god damn eternity, I spend trying to be the Father you deserve"

"No, Dad you don't have anything to make up for" Sam said

"Yeah, I do"

Dean stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his father

"No you don't" he whispered

John hugged back then gestured for Sam to join. Which he did.

They stood like that for a long time

"Phew" John said as they broke apart "well, I guess I have to go talk to Adam"

"Want me to come?" Dean asked

"No, gotta man up and do this myself" John drew himself up "I love you, boys"

He walked off and found Adam, who instantly hugged him

"Wow" Sam said

"Yeah, he's the only Winchester not to have daddy issues" Dean commented

"No, I mean Dad's back"

"Yeah, that too"

Dean looked to Sam and grinned

"I need more drink, you good"

Sam nodded

"Yeah, I'm just going to be over here, for a minute"

"Okay" Dean patted his brother and went back to the table

Sam studies the group that was going to start the new world, he loved them all, but he couldn't help think there was something missing. Probably Mum and Jack, and well there was someone else that could be here.

There was a tap on his shoulder

'Hey Sam' Eileen signed

"Hey" he breathed the word, and then realised and signed

She laughed

"You're here as well"

'Guess I am' she gestured back

"Can you, I mean. There's God in all…"

She laughed again

"Do I want to get my hearing back?" she spoke as well as signed this time "I'm fine the way I am"

"Yes you are"

Sam stepped forward and grabbed her around the waist. He paused to see if she was okay with him invading her space. Then picked her up and kissed her.

Back at the table, John caught Dean's eye and nodded in Sam's direction.

Dean turned to see his brother kissing Eileen, awkwardly but passionately

"Yeah, that's um Eileen and Sam's" Dean paused "well Sam's very pleased to see her"

"Well I'm glad" John said "She seems, ugh, nice"

"Yeah, she's good" Dean nodded "We'll wait for a bit before we do introductions"

John laughed

Ash spied the two and began cheering and whistling

Most followed suit until the couple broke apart embarrassed

Eileen gave two middle fingers to the table

"No, one did that when we kissed" Cas said to Dean

"Well it was the shock, and the situation was different" Dean explained

"Yes, it has changed now" Cas said sadly

"Hey, we're making a new world and get to spend the rest of eternity together"

Cas nodded but still seemed sad

Dean leaned forward and cupped the angels face with both hands, and kissed him gentle

There were more jeers from the table with a few cries of 'I knew it!' and 'Finally!'

"Lets a new world together" Dean whispered, when they pulled apart


End file.
